Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{1}{15}+12\dfrac{5}{15} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{1}{15}} + {12} + {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {12} + {\dfrac{1}{15}} + {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{1}{15}} + {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{6}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{6}{15}$